witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Sigismund Dijkstra
|eyes = Azure|hair = Bald}}Sigismund Dijkstra is the head of Redanian Intelligence, or secret service. He is a physically imposing man; nearly seven feet tall and bald, with a rather noticeable stomach and is said to give the impression of a scrubbed pig. Preferring bright colours and flamboyant dress, he doesn't dress the least bit like a spy. He is an exceptionally clever man and is said to be very influential in Redania. At one point in the saga he was even Philippa Eilhart's lover. Andrzej Sapkowski novels During the Second Nilfgaard War, King Vizimir of Redania was assassinated. During the interregnum, the country was ruled by a Regency Council headed by Dijkstra and Philippa Eilhart. This made him basically the most powerful man in the kingdom. After the war with Nilfgaard, he was one of the negotiators of the peace treaty. His personal assistant is Ori Reuven, who was known for his sniffing. His lover is Marie, the wife of the Redanian Minister of Finance. In the aftermath of the Treaty of Cintra, Dijkstra tells Philippa Eilhart that he is hot on the trail of the conspirators that killed king Vizimir. When an assassination attempt is made on his own life, he realizes that he may have confided in the wrong person and flees Redania. At the foot of the Elskerdeg Pass, he meets with Isengrim Faoiltiarna and Boreas Mun, both fugitives for their own reasons. The three of them form an unlikely travelling party, heading East, towards Zerrikania or even Haakland, presumably leaving the territories of the Nilfgaard Empire and the Northern Kingdoms for good. To his companions he introduces himself as "Sigi Reuven". The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt E3 Demo (2014) In an E3 demo of The Witcher 3, he was shown to be back in the Northern Kingdoms, having contracted Geralt to hunt down a griffin in Novigrad. In exchange, he would find the whereabouts of an ashen-haired lass. After Geralt returned successfully with the griffin's head, Dijkstra reveals that Ciri was spotted in Velen in the company of a childlike creature named Johnny. He then asked Geralt if the girl is who he thought she was, but the witcher simply doesn't answer and thanks him for the information as he departs his company. The E3 quest is absent in the full-release version of The Witcher 3. Full game (2015) In The Witcher 3, Geralt meets the spymaster once more. Associated quests * A Deadly Plot * Brothers in Arms: Novigrad * Count Reuven's Treasure * Get Junior * Gwent: Big City Players * Reason of State Journal entry :The individual masquerading as Sigi Reuven was in fact none other than Sigismund Dijkstra, the former head of Redanian intelligence and a man Geralt and I had had many dealings with in the past. :He had fallen out of King Radovid's favor and nothing had been heard of him for many years. Now it seemed he had finally decided to emerge from the shadows, but instead of returning to high political wrangling he dove deep into the criminal underground – and quickly surfaced as one of its leading figures. :Though he did not show it, in his own way Dijkstra respected Geralt – even though the very thought of their last meeting brougt a pained grimace to his face. The two had found themselves standing in each other's way during the coup on Thanedd Island. The stalemate was quickly broken when Geralt summarily broke Dijkstra's leg. :The spy's life story would make for a postively enthralling adventure tale. A victim of Philippa Eilhart's intrigues, he had been forced to flee Redania at breakneck speed – or have his own neck broken by assassins. For a certain time he sought refuge in far-off lands, but in the end he decided to return to the Free City of Novigrad. :Well aware of Geralt's extraordinary talents, Dijkstra asked him to help find his stolen treasure. Though Geralt knew the identity of the criminal mastermind responsible, he decided not to divulge this information and set about investigating as if the case were a complete mystery. :Though the witcher's lips remained tightly sealed regarding my role in the treasure heist, Dijkstra still sniffed out his dishonesty – and made if clear how much he disliked being played for a fool. :Though Dijkstra did not aid the persectured mages out of the goodness of his heart, Triss appreciated his support all the same, for it proved vital to the endeavor's success. :Anyone who thought Dijkstra had broken all ties with the world of political schemers and plotters was sorely mistaken. His great comeback was to be a patriotic act that would free Redania from the rule of a madman – the assassination of King Radovid. Videos es:Sigismund Dijkstra cs:Dijkstra de:Sigismund Dijkstra fr:Sigismund Dijkstra it:Sigismund Dijkstra pl:Dijkstra pt-br:Sigismund Dijkstra ru:Сигизмунд_Дийкстра Category:Characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters Category:Characters in the novels Category:Humans Category:Redanians Category:Criminal Lords Category:Spymasters